Two dimensional love triangle
by Regin Ash
Summary: Tanya is feeling a little put out, irritable. So what happens when she meets a mysterious shopkeeper who seemingly gives her the answer to her problems?
1. Chapter 1

Tanya was bored with life. Her day consisted of getting up, getting dressed, dredging through morning coffee that tasted bitter most times and doing hockey practice. Then she'd travel down to her office or what Grin would say was her place of zen and peace. Puh, yeah right.

She was creating a new weapon, something she hoped the rest of the team would be excited for. She was having a difficult time with the tiny screws and was working ten times harder than necessary to get them into place with her omnitool.

Just as they were sliding into position, her concentration was thrown off by a loud scuffle and bang like a chair falling over or something above her head. She cursed not fixing the ceiling sooner after the flood that had weakened the floor. Since the flood, she was able to hear every conversation and tread in the Pond.

At that moment in time, Mallory could be heard as clear as day, yelling about something else Nosedive, the resident jokester, had done.

Tanya rolled her eyes, could she ever have a nice peaceful day? Sighing she got up.

Nosedive was fending off a furious Mallory with a chair as she tried to make grabs at him around the chair and Grin who gallantly came to the kid's rescue.

"Mal, what's wrong?" Wildwing entered the rec room the same time as Tanya and Duke.

"What's wrong?" Mallory whorled on her leader, hissing the question back at him. "What's wrong?" She yelled, she yanked the towel off her head that no one had noticed before that second."My hair is green Wildwing!"

"Oh," Wildwing focused on her head, taking in the seaweed color. "I see-"

Duke coughed in an attempt to cover his chuckle. It wasn't enough to hide from the infuriated Mallory.

"You think this is funny?"

"No kid, well it- uh suits ya." He ducked under her towel as she chucked it at him.

"You," she pointed an accusing finger at Nosedive who set down the chair he had been holding like a riot shield. "It better be temporary." With that she stomped away.

Wildwing watched her go and then turned his attention to his little brother, "really Dive?"

"It's temporary... hey Duke why don'cha get your girlfriend to cool her jets."

Duke picked up the towel and jabbed a finger his way. "It better be temporary or she won't be the only one afta ya."

"You said it suited her."

Duke didn't answer.

…...

Duke knocked on the bedroom door he shared with Mallory. "Can I come in?"

"No," she moaned. "I look like an umpa lumpa."

"A what?" He leaned closer to the door to hear her better.

"One of those dwarf things from that movie we watched a couple days ago."

"You mean Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory? Those little green headed things?"

"Yes!" She moaned.

He rolled his eye and opened the door. She had her face hidden under a pillow. He sat next to her and pulled the pillow from her grasp. "It's not that bad. You look good with green hair."

"Really? You're just saying that. I shouldn't even care."

"Really, if I was picky about every girl I ever dated or wanted to date then I'd be a lonely piece of work."

She laughed quietly.

"It'll wash out, don't ya worry."

She nodded, relaxed which was quickly replaced by a look of horror. "We have a photo shoot tomorrow."

"I'll get you out of it. Phil won't bug ya."

She settled down again.

…...

It was a rather awkward dinner for them as Mallory sat, still shooting Nosedive looks. There was footsteps announcing Canard's return from somewhere he had never specified.

"Hey," He poured water into a glass and then sat on Wildwing's right. He paused, staring at Mallory's hair. "Did you do something new with your hair?"

Duke cleared his throat and hid his head from Mallory's view with his arm, quickly he shook his head at Canard, warning him.

The tan duck understood the warning. "Right, looks good." He promptly ignored Mallory's glare. "Anyway, there's no way to get out of that photo shoot tomorrow. Phil said he's ready for any excuse we have."

"Is he now?" Duke asked. "Well Mal's not doing it. She doesn't want to."

Canard didn't fully look at her, "I understand...under the current circumstances."

"Okay," Dive bursted, "it was meant for him," he jabbed a finger Canard's way. "You never use head&shoulders. I'm sorry."

"How the hell would you know? Are you watching me take showers you creep?"

"No, I don't watch you take showers. I'd be blind by now."

"You little ingrate-" she growled, standing up.

"Whoa-ho, kid sit down," Duke grabbed her and forced her to sit while Wildwing positioned himself protectively infront of Dive.

"Dive shut it, I don't want either of you to talk to each other. If you do, then-"

"Oh then what Wing?" Mallory goaded, "What are you going to punish him with?"

"-then you both are benched for the next game."

"What?" Dive yelped. "And tell me how you play hockey with five players?"

"I'll-I'll make a copy of myself before Saturday...you know what, stop arguing." Wing stood and opened the fridge, pulling out a IPA.

"Since when do you drink?" Canard asked entertained.

"Since him learning how to walk and talk," Wing downed half of it and made a disgusted face. "God, this tastes like sh**. Who bought this?"

"Klegghorn, he said it would do us some good one day. Apparently he was right," Duke said.

Wildwing turned and dumped the rest down the sink. "Nasty."

**Later**

Tanya sat on the end of the bed, thinking. It was early even for her to retire to bed. She was interrupted as Grin entered the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks...I'm just a little tired I guess." She gave a tentative smile.

He nodded. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"Actually I think I'm going to take a walk before I got to bed."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Reasons Tanya had chose Grin were that he was quiet, thoughtful and yet not an arm hanger. He knew when to give space and when to push the issue.

"No, I'll be back. Thanks though."

…...

She wasn't much of a nature person, nature gave her allergies but yet Tanya felt better the minute she was outside in the cool air. It was quiet with the exception of the distant motor noises from the highway and yet it was peaceful. She could think!

She made her way to downtown Anaheim, passing various stores. Before she knew it, an hour had passed. _I should head back_. She turned around and started back towards the Pond.

As she neared the end of the block, the last corner before the hockey rink, she saw a store that she didn't remember passing the first time. It's name was Rowen's Oleander. Since it was the only lit store at nine o'clock, Tanya decided to see what it was about.

As she entered, the first thing she saw were all the flowers. Geraniums, lilies, roses, hydrangeas and more. _Oh god, and she had left her allergy medicine at home._

But interestingly enough, she didn't start sneezing, coughing or experience any congestion. A woman with long blonde hair and an angled face with fair skin appeared out of nowhere. She was dressed in a business suit.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was soft.

"Oh, I was just- passing by...sorry" Tanya felt embarrassed.

The woman laughed, "no one comes in here by accident. My name is Rowen and I own this store obviously, _duh,_ the name outside."

"I'm Tanya...I live-"

"-Down the street at the Pond. You are one of the Anaheim hockey players they say is from another galaxy entirely," Rowen finished. "Sorry." She blushed.

"It's okay, you know us?"

She smiled. "I listen." She strode purposely forward. "Now, tell me if I'm wrong. You feel a little hopeless. Like life is sliding by and you can't stop it. You're more irritated lately by everything and had to take a walk to clear your mind."

Stunned, Tanya nodded.

"I have just the thing," Rowen disappeared into the back of her store. She returned barely a minute later with a small box. "Add this to what ever it is that you drink in the morning and you will find that your day will be more satisfying."

"Really? Uh-thanks I guess." Tanya took it.

"My pleasure."

…...

_Well don't I feel like an idiot_, Tanya had taken the substance Rowen had given her and her day certainly wasn't any different.

She was sitting in the rec room reading a book when Nosedive came into the room, plopping down onto the couch. "Anyone watching this?"

Tanya glanced over her book to see the military channel on. "Mmm, no I'm not."

" 'kay then." He flipped the channel to something only he would watch.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mallory had arrived.

"Um, I'm watchin' tv."

"No sh**. What I mean is that I was watching that."

"Oh jeez Mal, you weren't even here. I asked Tan-"

"Don't drag her into this, you pop-icon challenged little brat."

"What?"

"Really!" Tanya jumped to her feet. "Do you two ever get tired of yelling at each other.? Really, go get married!" With that she stormed out of the room.

Nosedive and Mallory stared after her, stunned into silence.

…...

**A few seconds later**

"Don't you think this is a fast?" Nosedive asked breathlessly as Mallory towed him out of the rec room.

She froze, "are you saying you don't want me?"

"No, I mean I definitely want you."

She smiled brightly. "Good." She yanked him into a room she found. Dive looked around.

"The weapon closet?"

"Exactly," she grinned evilly.

She grabbed him and pressed her face to his, making out.


	2. Chapter 2

Grin had been walking around for a half an hour, looking for Tanya and he couldn't find her. He had sensed her inner self was conflicted earlier and he wanted to sit down with her and ask her about it.

He passed the rec room where two ducks were. He glanced into the room as he walked and then froze, taking a step back to see into the room again.

Mallory was sitting on Nosedive, the two of them had their eyes glued to each other. In Mallory's hand was a calendar. Watching the scene for a second, trying to make sense with it, Grin finally stepped into the room.

They looked up as he entered.

"S'up Grinster," Dive greeted. "Can you believe it?"

Grin blinked, "believe what?"

"We're-"

Mallory shushed him, "I want to tell him."

"Anything you want honeybuns."

Mallory returned her gaze to Grin, smiling widely. "We're getting married! Can you believe it!"

Grin thought he had heard wrong, he must have. "What?"

"He just proposed." She threw her hand out to show a gaudy ring, one of those you found in the 25 cent bins that coughed out anything in a store.

"Eh, I know it's not much," Nosedive said apologetically.

Mallory turned to him, "what? I love it! Never think less of yourself. It's great." she glanced back at Grin. "What do you think about May 20th?"

"For-for what?" He forced.

"Our wedding," She was staring at the calendar, engrossed into the dates. "I think we should hire a wedding coordinator right away."

"Great idea snuffle buns."

Grin wanted to gag. He didn't know what was with these two, but something was seriously wrong. "Mallory, do you remember Duke?"

Mallory was laughing, suddenly she was disentangling herself from Dive. "Wait Dive you beast, Grin asked me something." She turned to him, "Duke? Of course I do..." She gasped, "he should be your best man."

Dive made a face, "well I was going to ask Thrash."

"Oh well humans guys have multiple men for them all the time."

"You're right, damn Mallory, you are so smart."

"I know."

"Mallory," Grin interrupted. "You two are dating."

Mallory paused. "Oh we are aren't we?" She looked back at the calendar crestfallen. "Well, you have to tell Wing since he's like your dad as well as your brother; so we'll tell everyone."

"Or we can just fly out to Vegas," Dive smiled an evil smile.

"What? And be married with some creep dressed like that pop icon who died years ago? I don't think so! I want this to be extravagant, I want this to be the best day of your life."

Grin shook his head. "Has the fact that Dive is a minor escaped your attention?"

"Grin, quit being a downer. Age doesn't matter when you're in love," Dive was being pulled closer to Mallory.

The big duck took a breath and walked away from the two. He knew he should tell the others before the two lovestruck yuppies got to them first but he had a headache. He opened his bedroom door and found Tanya. For a second he felt an adrenaline rush, what if they were all like that but him? _Oh drake._

"Hello Tanya," he greeted.

She turned, "hi."

_Thank drake, she's sane. _

"I think you should see Dive and Mallory when you have the time," he suggested.

"Why, those two have been going at it for the past week. I'm sick of them."

_Going at it, that's one way of putting it, _Grin thought. "Well, something's changed and I'm a little worried about them. You are the brightest among us when it comes to figuring out anomalies-"

"That's the thing Grin, I'm sick of being the _brightest_, it's someone else's turn for a change. I'm tired, stressed and I really don't care about anything at this particular moment in time."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" She stood up from the bed, "and you know Grin, sometimes things can't be fixed. Why don't you just go meditate and be done with it."

She left the room and Grin, who stared after her.

…...

Wing was feeling pretty sore, Canard always had a hard slap shot, worse than Dive's if he could recall.

He, Canard and Duke skated off the ice and pulled their gear off. Mallory flounced into the locker room. "Hey guys."

Duke smiled at her, "hey sweetheart."

She barely acknowledged him. "Come up to the gallery, Dive and I have something to tell you." She skipped away,

The three watched her go and then glanced at each other. "Since when does she skip?" Canard asked.

Wing observed Duke who was still watching the empty doorway. "You okay Duke?"

Duke coughed and quickly turned to his locker, "yeah of course." He was good at hiding his feelings, but not good enough from Wing.

…...

**The Gallery**

Canard didn't know what confused him more, Dive having Mallory sitting on him or Mallory playing with his hair.

"You'll have to get it cut," she was saying as they entered the kitchen.

"What? Nosedive looked unsure for a second, then, "ah, anything for you doll."

"What's going on?" Wildwing asked, breaking the stunned silence.

The two glanced up, "hey bro, glad you could make it," Nosedive gave him a thumbs up.

"We have to wait until everyone's here...where's Grin and Tanya?" Mallory pulled herself off of Nosedive and sat in her own chair.

"I'll go get them," Duke offered, disappearing.

…...

When Duke knocked on Grin and Tanya's bedroom door, he saw wisps of smoke curling out from under the door. Panicking, he threw the door open only to be almost mowed over by the dense incense. Coughing, he called out Grin's name, waving a hand in front of his face to try and clear the smog.

"Grin?"

"The key to inner peace is the tranquility of one's life."

Duke's head was really starting to hurt as he finally spied the large duck sitting cross-legged on the floor. "That's great, let's go. You're needed in the-" He coughed, "-kitchen."

"I'm deep within another realm."

"Again, that's great. Now, let's go." With difficulty, Duke pulled Grin up. "Where's Tanya?"

"My inner eye tells me-"

"Ah, forget it," Duke cut him off. They had reached the kitchen. "I can't find Tanya, but here's Grin more or less."

"Oh well," Mallory waved a hand. "Nos-"

"Uh-uh, I want to tell them because you told Grin," Nosedive interrupted.

Duke crossed his arms and shot Grin a look who looked a little out of it.

"Fine my stud-muffin,"

That brought Duke's attention full round back at the two star-crossed ducks.

Nosedive grinned and looked at his brother first.

"Oh my god," Canard murmured in horror as he realized what Dive was about to say.

"Wing, We're getting married!"

…...

It really didn't register to Wing. "Like, I do married?"

"Yup, it's awesome isn't it?"

"It's," Mallory grabbed his face to face hers. "Fan-tastic," she said seriously.

"Whaddya think?"

Canard forced a stunned laugh out and then turned to his equally stunned best friend. "Yeah Wing, what do you think?"

"But," Wing ignored Canard. "Mal, y-you're with Duke."

During this Duke had no expression at all as he watched the two of them. "It's okay Wing." He left the kitchen.

"I know," she said almost confused. "It's really weird."

"I'll say," Canard muttered.

"I must return to my inner sanction," Grin stated and he walked off, leaving the two team leaders to watch Dive and Mallory begin to make out.

…...

Tanya settled for her weapon prototype she was still working on. Everything was irritating her except for her science. She didn't know what she'd do if she couldn't tinker with something that had complex rituals and carbon copies to it. _Nuts, she'd go nuts._

At least things were somewhat normal at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

"You want me to do what?" Thrash's mouth was hanging open as he surveyed his friend.

"It's great init? Dive asked brightly.

"Marrying Mallory," Mookie said slowly. "aren't you two, like, going at it? Like all the time?"

"Not anymore."

"Diveman, it's your life..." Thrash let his hand fall on the counter of the comic store. "I guess I'm-" He paused. "-Happy for ya."

…...

Tanya walked into the gallery to see Duke alone, at the table with a cup of black coffee. "What's wrong with you?"

He didn't even glance her way. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup," he replied, his voice emotionless.

"For drake's sakes, snap out of it and be happy, what's with all you people," Tanya blurted out, with a flourish of her hand, she left the gallery.

Duke blinked, and then stared after Tanya.

…...

Canard mindlessly pushed the bench press bar up, thinking. _Since when were Mallory and Nosedive so lovey-dovey? And Grin, what was up with him? Sure, the big guy was really into zen and meditation, but he was REALLY into it this time. _

He hung the bar up and waited as Wing added another five pound weight.

"You okay Can?"

Canard glanced at him, still laying on his back on the bench. "Yeah, I'm fine...I guess. I'm just thinking."

"About?" The white duck prompted as he slid a weight onto one side of the bar.

"Your love-struck brother."

"Oh."

"You've got nothing to say?"

Wing sank onto the end of the bench in between Canard's legs. "I've got nothing. I was hoping it was a phase."

Canard snorted, "it's not, trust me. It looks like magic Wing."

Wildwing didn't know what to say, to do or anything. He wanted to just go to bed and spend a day just sleeping and not be bothered by anyone.

"Well if that's it, then how would they even get get involved with something like that?"

Canard covered his eyes with his hand, rubbing them. "I don't know."

…...

**Later**

Mallory didn't know why she was skipping, she had never done anything like that before; but whatever. She danced through the gallery doors to see Duke leaning against the counter listening to one of Katy Perry's new hit songs, California Gurls. The strangeness of the situation was enough to make her pause.

"What are you listening to?" She asked.

He half swung towards her to face her. "I really like this song...don't you? It has such a happy tune."

Mallory stayed frozen. "You hate pop music."

"I know." He agreed with a hint of confusion in his voice. "This is a great song."

Mallory narrowed her eyes and then left. She made her way to the training room where she knew Canard and Wing were.

"Guys," She found Wing spotting Canard as he pushed the bar up and down. "I think something's wrong."

…...

She had just opened her mouth to confide in the two when Nosedive came into the room. "Hey muffin."

Wing kicked Canard as the duck feigned gagging.

"Hi," Mallory felt herself lose a grip on what she had been about to say.

"Mal, you were saying?" Wing interrupted. But she couldn't remember.

"Nothing," she said. "Everything is good, right?"

"Totally," Nosedive agreed.

The two leaders watched as the two lovestruck ducks left hand in hand. On their way out, Duke came in, smiling. He raised and lowered his eyebrows at the two. "You two look great."

"Thanks Duke," Nosedive returned the grin as they disappeared.

"You two look great?" Canard crossed his arms, staring at Duke.

"Yeah, don't ya think so?"

"What is with you all?" The tan duck snapped, his cool finally gone. "Grin is friggin the acting Buddha, Mallory's about to become a cougar...my bad, she is a cougar and you are consenting to it?"

"Why not, I think it's a great idea." Duke picked up a dumbbell, measuring its weight in his hand.

"She's your girlfriend and- cheating on you with a minor."

"Ah Canard, take a breather. They're good for each other and happy. That's such a great word."

"What word?" Wing finally asked.

"Happy," Duke dropped the weight and thumped Wing on the back, before leaving.

…...

It took a lot to get Wildwing uneasy, and boy was he uneasy now. He managed to worm his way into spending the night in Canard's room; _strength in numbers, _he had said. Canard just rolled his eyes and snorted.

"_Two against five, genius Wing," _the tan duck had replied.

It was like an epidemic, a contagious disease threading its way through their team. Duke was 'happy', his little brother was about to marry someone who was about six years older than him and Grin was spouting more zen ideals than ever. _What was with everyone? _

He never figured it out because just when it seemed like he had closed his eyes, Drake 1 rang out through the Pond.

**Downtown Anaheim**

"Oh! Dive are you okay?"

Canard heard Mallory clear across the factory the ducks had entered to stop Dragaunus's henchmen from stealing something else they deemed fit for snatching.

The kid had done an extravagant cartwheel over some boxes, an act that Canard was suspiciously thinking had more to do with impressing his pretty "new girlfriend" rather than missing Wraith's fireballs.

He saw one of the scrawny kid's hands pop up in a triumphant fist behind the boxes, "I'm okay love!"

He rolled his eyes and made a mental note to kill the teen later. He blasted two drones apart, missing the one behind him all together. The machine grabbed him by the neck and and slung him hard into the wall, a good one-hundred feet away. He hit it, trying to break the impact as best as he could with his arm. Pain exploded in his hand as his little bones and fingers crunched.

Pissed, he spat out '_fuck.' _

The machine was methodically moving towards him as he tried to make a fist with his injured hand. "Grin!"

The large duck was a couple feet away, holding two drones at bay with his mere hands. "Metal over matter."

"I could use some help, like right now!"

Grin slapped the two drones together, the force obliterating them to pieces. "Time is infinite."

Canard groaned, frustration and pain mixed in one. He noticed a dark shadow cover him. Looking up, he came face to face with the double barrel protruding from the hunter drone's wrist. "Oh shit."

He ducked just in time to feel the heat from the plasma ray as it shot mere centimeters over his head.

"Canard!" Wing shot the drone as it leveled its gun at Canard's new position, ready to not miss this time. He flinched as machine bits showered him. "Are you okay?" His friend appeared in front of him, his hand outstretched. He took it, letting Wildwing pull him up.

…...

The pain was really getting to him as he tried to ignore it. Nosedive butted in front of him as the team made their way into the Migrator. Between the pain, frustration of it all and that friggin teenager, it took all of his self-control to not expedite the kid's death a little faster. Channeling his dark mood into something less violent, he spun the kid out of the empty chair next to Mallory and took it for himself.

The red-head watched Dive in longing as the teen sat next to Wing at the controls. Canard glanced at Tanya to see her off in her own little world.

Suddenly tired, Canard closed his eyes.

…...

Tanya set Canard's hand in silence. She didn't feel the need to talk except to ask how much pain he was in and listen to him blow off how he really felt.

"Are you okay Tanya?" He finally broke the silence. "You haven't been around much, not that you're missing anything really." He briefly thought of the two lovebirds upstairs.

"I'm fine." She replied shortly as she wrapped another layer of gauze around his hand. He grimaced a little as sharp pain lanced through his fingers.

She noticed, "why are you so stoic?"

He glanced at her, "stoic?"

She finished with his hand and stood up. "You are one mood all the time."

He didn't know how to answer, "oh. I see. I don't know." He felt his casted hand with his good hand. "Thanks."

She nodded, "sure."


	4. Chapter 4

_Week two,_ Wing thought with a jolt as he glanced at Mallory sitting on Nosedive. The ducks were in the rec room, watching a movie. He tried to remember who had picked out 'Gone with the wind.'

Dive had researched as much as he could about the plot during his astronomical spare time and was mouthing along to the words of the lead male character. Wing couldn't remember the last time or any time really, that Dive would willingly sit through a sappy love movie like this.

Canard was engrossed in his pucklauncher, having taken it apart several times and reassembled it. And Tanya, for once spending time with them, was staring Dive and Mallory. She met Wing's eyes and then returned her attention to the two.

After the movie, instead of disappearing like she normally did, Tanya yanked Wing away from the group and into the gallery. "What's up with Dive and Mallory?"

Wing opened his mouth to explain but was interrupted by Dive, who came bouncing through the gallery door.

"S'up bro?" The teen asked cheerfully.

"Good," Wing answered somewhat guarded.

"That's good," Dive grabbed a Red Bull and went to leave. Before he left the kitchen completely he turned back to look at his brother and Tanya. "You know Taun, your advice was amazing."

"M-my ad-advice?"

"Yeah, I don't know why Mal and I didn't get married sooner."

Tanya let out a squeak as she tried to come up with something to say. "I- didn't tell-" she paused. "Oh."

Dive smiled and left.

"Advice? What advice?" Wing asked immediately, once he was sure his brother was out of earshot.

"Well, uh, it wasn't exactly advice..."

"What did you tell them Tanya?"

"They were getting on my nerves last week with their bickering and I told them, I think I told them to go get married."

"That's it?"

"Uh yeah."

Wing was frustrated. _Why would they take something like that to heart and wholly act upon it? _He remembered back to his and Canard's discussion.

_Canard snorted, "it's not, trust me. It looks like magic Wing."_

"_Well if that's it, then how would they even get get involved with something like that?" _

"_I don't know."_

"Canard says it looks like magic to him. Have you-done anything different?"

"Of course not!" Tanya exclaimed. "That's ridic-" Her argument died in her throat. "Oh Rowen."

"Rowen? Who's Rowen?"

"She's a store owner in downtown Anaheim. I walked into her shop last week after my, uh, snap at Dive and Mallory. She gave me this thing to drink, she said it would make my days better."

"I want to see it."

"Come on Wildwing, I've been less stressed since I've been taking it-"

"Now Tanya."

"Oh alright," she grumbled, leaving the gallery.

…...

"Who is this woman?" Canard studied the small glass bottle in his hand.

"I already told you, she's a shopkeeper downtown," Tanya explained.

Canard sighed heavily, before standing up and pulling on his jacket.

"Wh-where are you going?" Tanya asked, slightly fearful.

"To visit Miss Rowen."

"Wait a sec, so you're saying Mal and I only feel this way because Tanya told us to?" Dive asked as Mallory tried to kiss him. "Mal-girly hold on a second."

Canard glanced at him and zeroed in on Mallory trying to woo him, he rolled his eyes and looked away. "Yes and it's going to stop tonight."

"Shouldn't we all go so she can fix this?" Wing stopped his friend.

"Oh-right," Canard turned back to the other ducks. "Get your coats, the Migrator leaves in three minutes and don't make me come back in here for you."

**Downtown Anaheim**

Rowen Gailec was just closing up her store when a strong hand stopped the door from shutting. She glanced up to see a tall tan colored duck with six other ducks; she recognized Tanya instantly as the female duck tried to make herself small behind the largest duck of the group.

"Rowen," the tan duck addressed her.

"That's me."

"We need to talk."

…...

Rowen didn't need to keep an eye on the leader to know he was taking in every little detail of her store. She set her purse down on the clear crystal counter. "How may I help you?"

"You gave Tanya a bottle with something in it that you said would make her days better."

"I did...it's a mood relaxant."

"Well, it's been messing with my team too."

A flicker of an unreadable emotion shot across the woman's face. "Oh?"

"Uh, listen Rowen," Tanya came forward. "Whatever I say to someone, like commands, they do. I told those two," she pointed to Dive and Mallory. "-To get married and well, they're getting married."

"I see." The woman studied the two lovers. "Do you have the bottle with you?"

The tan duck handed it to her.

She turned and opened the cap.

"I got it!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Mallory, let's say I do at the Pond. Phil will love the publi-"

"Dive," Canard cut in. "Shut up."

"This isn't what I thought it was," Rowen said after a moment of extreme awkwardness ensued. "I have a teenage assistent who helps me out for exchange of knowledge. She must mixed the bottles."

"Is it fixable?"

"Very much so...give me a few minutes." She disappeared into the back.

…...

Within the hour, she had a vial ready with the antidote. "How many are affected?"

Canard tugged Tanya away from the others and threw his hand dramatically wide to Dive, Mallory, Grin and Duke.

She divided the substance into four shot glasses.

"What are we toasting to?" Duke asked.

"You all becoming sane again," Canard replied undertone. Only Wing heard him.

"Anything you want," Rowen said with a smile.

They drank from the glasses, each duck being engulfed in a soft light before it died slowly.

…...

Mallory was first to speak, "why are we holding hands?"

Dive looked down and smacked her hand away. "I don't know...why were you holding _my_ hand?"

"Thank god," Canard moaned.

"I'm sorry about the mix-up," Rowen apologized.

"Don't worry about it, it's an honest mistake. And you seem decent."

Rowen smiled. "Take them home, the antidote is going to make them tired." She watched them leave.

…...

"I'm giving you two an hour to bitch to each other about anything you want. When the hour's up, you both are going to shut it...got that?" Canard sat down next to Wing to drive the Migrator.

"Sure," Mallory agreed.

Dive remained silent for a moment and then he turned to the red-headed duck. "I have something to bitch about...what the hell kind of smooching were you doing to me?"

Grin closed his eyes, somethings never changed.


End file.
